happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Main Characters
A list of the 22 Main Characters of the Happy Tree Friends series. Cuddles A yellow rabbit who has big ears, pink cheeks and a fluff of fur on his head that looks like his tail. He also has pink bunny slippers. He is sometimes shown to be rebellious and often does things that are extremely dangerous, while he is cute and cuddly at other times. He is considered to be the series (unofficial) mascot and has the highest death count in the series. Giggles A pink chipmunk with a red bow on her head. She was the first female Tree Friend introduced. She is generally considered a girly girl along with her best friend Petunia. Her early design depicted her of being a blue squirrel Toothy A purple beaver with freckles and huge buckteeth unlike the others (hence the name "Toothy"). He is friends with Cuddles and many of his injuries pertain to his eye. Many people consider him the most undeveloped character in the show or a "redshirt". Lumpy A blue moose with mismatched antlers. He is extremely dimwitted, which often leads to the deaths of many other characters and sometimes his own, but ironically, he has had more jobs than any of the other Tree Friends. He is the biggest and tallest of the main characters and is usually portrayed as an adult. He has appeared the most, starred the most, survived the most, and has killed the most, due to his stupidity. Petunia A blue skunk with a pink flower head accessory and a tree air freshener necklace. She is generally considered a girly-girl along with her best friend Giggles. In later episodes, she seems to have OCD and feels the need to keep everything clean. Handy An orange beaver with amputated hands, a tool belt, and a yellow hard hat. His amputated hands cause him trouble that often frustrate him and his disabilities result in the death of either him or other Tree Friends. He is the Tree Friend that most often does construction work, which he manages to do without trouble as long as it is off screen. He also briefly had boots. Nutty A jittery green squirrel with a candy addiction and a candy outfit consisting of three lollipops on his head and a candy cane on his chest. He is shown to have an addictive personality as seen in the False Alarm episode, since after getting over his candy addiction, he gained interest in video games and quickly became addicted to them. Eating sugar makes him go hyper and somewhat insane. He has one small black pupil on his left eye and one green eye on his right eye possibly from his condition. Sniffles A brainy blue anteater with big glasses and a mouth on his trunk. Sniffles is the smartest character in the Happy Tree Friends series, but sometimes he lacks common sense. He makes many inventions, but these almost always get himself or someone else killed. He often attempts to eat a family of ants, but the ants kill him in the most gory and sadistic ways possible. Pop & Cub Pop and Cub are two tan father-and-son bears. Pop wears a robe and is always seen smoking a pipe, Cub wears a diaper and a beanie with a propeller. Cub has appeared without Pop in some episodes and vice versa. Pop usually causes misfortune to his son casually or negligently, ending with Cub and others injured or dead. Other times it is Cub that gets himself into danger. Flaky A red, nervous porcupine with dandruff on her quills (hence the name "Flaky"). She is usually very nervous due to her fear of dying. She is also shown to be a coward and is highly unstable. For a long time, her gender was never made clear, though hints always leaned toward her being female. Eventually, Flaky was announced to be female considered to be a tomboy not like other female characters (they are girly). The Mole A blind lavender mole with black glasses, a black trench coat, a cane, and a mole near his nose. Due to his blindness, some of his actions get him and the other Tree Friends killed. He often does things blind people should not be doing, such as reading and driving. His archenemy is The Rat. Disco Bear A golden bear with an afro and '70s-style clothing. He is also overweight, as is pointed out in Ipso Fatso. In most episodes, he is seen flirting with the girls, such as Petunia and Giggles, but they simply find him to be a nuisance. Russell A turquoise sea otter with pirate accessories. He has the overall appearance of a pirate, but after Season 1, he lost his five o-clock shadow. He is often seen doing water-related activities. Lifty & Shifty Lifty & Shifty are green kleptomaniac raccoons who steal whatever they can when possible. You can tell them apart by Lifty wearing nothing and Shifty wearing a green fedora. Shifty was the first Tree Friend to be created, way before Cuddles. Even though they are brothers, they do not get along sometimes, which often results in the failure of their plans (often by them dying). They have the lowest survival rate of all the characters. Mime A purple reindeer with a mime-like painted face and striped shirt. He means to be entertaining, but results in others around him getting killed or getting himself killed. He normally rides a unicycle while juggling three balls. Being a mime, he does not talk, which normally results in the Tree Friend he is communicating with not understanding him, which in some cases causes many deaths. For example, in the episode Who's to Flame?, he tries to tell the fire department that the house is burning down, but since they are talking over the phone, Lumpy the firefighter can not understand him and hangs up. Later, the Mime sees more firefighters and tries to communicate with them using body motions, but they still do not understand. Cro-Marmot A green marmot who wears a leopard-skin loincloth and holds a club. He is frozen in an iceblock and lives in an apartment that is mostly ice. Despite being frozen, he can perform many tasks when offscreen. He often drives around in an ice cream truck. Flippy A green bear with an army uniform. Whenever he sees or hears anything that reminds him of war, he flips out and think he is back in the war, which results in everyone around his death. He is the most famous and one of the most popular characters in the series. Splendid A blue flying squirrel with a red superhero mask. He causes more harm than good and bears some similarities to Superman, such as being allergic to kryptonut. His archenemy is Splendont. Lammy & Mr. Pickels A purple sheep with a purple bow and a white jumper representing her wool. She appears to be schizophrenic due to her imagining Mr. Pickels brutally murdering everyone (unless Mr. Pickels is an actual living thing). A pickle with a tophat and mustache. He is similar to Flippy's dark side due to a likeliness of violently killing everyone he is near. He is also Lammy's 'imaginary friend' that only she can see in animated form. However, in Royal Flush, Giggles is able to see him, and he also managed to single-handedly kill Flaky. At first, Lammy thinks of him as nice, but Mr. Pickels then starts causing chaos, from ripping the head off Petunia's teddy bear to running Handy over with his own truck. They First Appeared in the episode "A Bit for a Pickle" in 2010 won against Truffles which he became the Minor Character. Category:Characters Category:Lists